The present invention generally relates to vehicle brakes and more particularly relates to a valve coil support, in particular for automotive vehicle brake pressure control systems.
DE 43 25 412 A1 discloses a valve coil support which includes in a frame-shaped wall portion a number of valve coils for mounting onto an electrohydraulic pressure control device. The pressure control device includes channels in which valves are inserted that are actuated electromagnetically by the valve coils arranged in the valve coil support. The frame-shaped wall portion is closed by a cover on the frontal end remote from the pressure control device, and a board for the accommodation of the valve coils and the electronic components of an electronic controller is arranged in a sealed fashion between the cover and the wall portion.
To seal the valve coils in the valve coil support, there is need for comprehensive constructive efforts which, among others, necessitate a circumferential seal between the frame-shaped wall portion and the pressure control device. To this end, accurate sealing surfaces along the joining portions are required for the proper sealing of the valve coils. Another disadvantage of the known valve coil support is seen in the complicated manufacture of a large number of single parts which, furthermore, must be inserted in a rather sophisticated fashion in opposite assembly directions into the valve coil support.
Generic publication DE-A-198 33 498 discloses a control device for a hydraulic brake system whose valve coil support includes a frame-shaped wall portion which is limited on the bottom side by a plate-shaped coil mounting support and on the top side by a cover shaped to provide a horizontal wall portion. A switchboard is arranged on the cover and closed by a lid mounted onto the frame-shaped wall portion. For the manufacture of the control device, the switchboard must be fitted from above onto the valve coil support, while the valve coils must be inserted from the bottom side of the valve coil support into the cavity of the frame-shaped wall portion. To this end, removal of the plate-shaped coil mounting support from the valve coil support is required. Consequently, assembly of the valve coils and the switchboard to be connected to the valve coils is effected from opposite directions on the valve coil support, whose frame-shaped wall portion is furnished with sealing matter on the respectively opposite sides.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to improve upon a valve coil support of the initially mentioned type to such effect that a humidity-proof sealing of the functionally relevant components within the frame-shaped wall portion is ensured by simplest possible means, permitting particular ease of manufacture and assembly in the valve coil support.